1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Multilayer capacitors made applicable to various uses by increasing their equivalent series resistance (ESR) so as to suppress voltage oscillations in power supplies have conventionally been known (see, for example, the following Patent Literature 1). Such a multilayer capacitor comprises a multilayer body exhibiting a rectangular parallelepiped form and having a pair of main faces opposing each other, first and second side faces opposing each other, and third and fourth side faces opposing each other; a first terminal electrode arranged on the first side face; a second terminal electrode arranged on the second side face; a first linking electrode arranged on the third side face; and a second linking electrode arranged on the fourth side face. The multilayer body is formed by laminating first to fourth inner electrodes alternately with dielectric layers.
The first inner electrode is integrally provided with a terminal projection extending such that one end portion thereof is exposed at the first side face so as to connect with the first terminal electrode and a connecting projection extending such that one end portion thereof is exposed at the third side face so as to connect with the first linking electrode (see FIG. 10 of the following Patent Literature). The second inner electrode is integrally provided with a terminal projection connected to the second terminal electrode so as to expose one end portion at the second side face and a connecting projection extending such that one end portion thereof is exposed at the fourth side face so as to connect with the second linking electrode (see the same figure). The third inner electrode is integrally provided with a connecting projection extending such that one end portion thereof is exposed at the third side face so as to connect with the first linking electrode (see the same figure). The fourth inner electrode is integrally provided with a connecting projection extending such that one end portion thereof is exposed at the fourth side face so as to connect with the second linking electrode (see the same figure). Therefore, a current flows through the first terminal electrode, first inner electrode, first linking electrode, and third inner electrode in this order, while the first and third inner electrodes function as those homopolar with each other. The current also flows through the fourth inner electrode, second linking electrode, second inner electrode, and second terminal electrode in this order, while the second and fourth inner electrodes function as those homopolar with each other. As a consequence, current flow paths increase in the multilayer capacitor, thereby enhancing the ESR of the multilayer capacitor. Thus enhancing the ESR can increase impedance, thereby reducing impedance fluctuations over a broad bandwidth centered at a resonance frequency.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-168620